Taste of Desire
by choco momo
Summary: "Takdir kau bilang?"/ chapter 3 is up! SiBum. gendre : ROMANCE, mystery. suspense. warning Gendeswitch. MInd to R&R chingu?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, AU, tema berat. TransGender. Etc.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

**Rated : **M

**cast : **SiBum and other cast of SuJu.

**Genre : **Suspene. Mystery

.

.

.

.

"Bummiiee… kembalikan hand-phone ku!" Sungmin berteriak ke arah seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang sedang berlari ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Ayo-lah Minnie. Kau itu sangat lamban untuk ukuran orang yang suka berolah raga." Gadis yang dipanggil Minni itu mendengus kesal dengan nafas yang terputus-putus setelah berusaha mengejar Kibum yang sudah lebih dahulu menaiki anak tangga sambil membawa ponselnya dan sudah pasti iseng untuk membaca isi e-mail yang Kyuhyun kirimkan untuknya.

"Kau saja yang tenaganya seperti kuda." Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya. Bosan!

Kibum memperhatikan semua orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di sekitar kuil yang sangat besar dan megah ini. Diperayaan akhir tahun seperti ini, tentu saja ada banyak orang yang akan datang ke Kuil sekedar untuk berkunjung atau pun berdoa seperti yang akan mereka lakukan. Gadis itu merapatkan jaket merah muda yang membalut tubuh mungilnya untuk menghindari udara dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit.

"Kembalikan!" Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang direbut paksa oleh gadis itu. Membuat wajah Kibum cemberut seketika.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Wookie masih belum datang juga?" Kibum mengedarkan padangannya keseluruh penjuru, berusaha menemukan seorang gadis mungil yang dikenalnya.

Baru saja Kibum akan menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala saat ujung matanya mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum bersama dengan seorang pria berkulit putih dan berambut coklat sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Gadis yang punya hobi memasak itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat?" mata Kibum melirik ke arah seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook dengan senyuman aneh dibibirnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menemani Yesungie-Oppa sebentar. Apa kalian sudah berdoa?"

"Belum. Kami menunggumu." jelas Sungmin. Gadis itu sama penasarannya dengan Kibum yang terus melirik secara diam-diam pada Yesung yang sepertinya tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Pemuda itu sedang memperhatikan arsitektur kuil yang sangat unik dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau berdoa apa?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kibum.

"Rahasia." jawab gadis itu sambil memelet-meletkan lidahnya ke arah gadis mungil itu.

"Kalian pernah mendengar tentang legenda kuil ini?" suara Yesung memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tiga kepala lantas menoleh dengan wajah penasaran.

"Legenda? Legenda apa?" tanya Kibum antusias, dia memang yang paling tertarik kalau sudah berkaitan tentang hal-hal yang mistis.

"Konon, dulu katanya di sini disegel kekuatan sang pangeran kegelapan."

Yesung lantas menceritakan semua yang dia ketahui pada ketiga gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan antusias, dimulai dengan pertemuan sang pangeran kegelapan dan seorang gadis desa. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat si gadis mengalami kesulitan saat berada ditengah hutan belantara, dan pangeran lah yang menyelamatkannya dari cengkraman maut.

Pada pandangan pertama, hati si gadis telah terjerat dan bersedia menyerahkan dirinya pada bulan purnama berikutnya dengan satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh si pangeran. Bahwa pangeran harus berjanji padanya untuk tidak menjadikan warga di desanya sebagai tumbal dan pangeran menyetujui syarat itu. Tetapi para penduduk desa yang mengetahui perihal tersebut tidak terima kalau putri kepala desa mereka menyerahkan dirinya. Mereka lantas menyembunyikan gadis itu di suatu tempat yang tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh pangeran. Sang pangeran yang mengetahui hal itu pun menjadi murka dan membunuh semua penduduk desa tanpa ampun. Darah berceceran di mana-mana, bagian tubuh yang terpotong berserakan ke segala arah. Saat mengetahui pengorbanan penduduk desa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, si gadis merasa bersalah dan kemudian mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel kekuatan sang pangeran di sebuah batu kristal.

"Jadi apakah batu itu ada di dalam kuil ini?" tanya Kibum.

"Entahlah, mereka sudah pernah mencarinya. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Mungkin itu hanya sekedar cerita saja." Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Apa ada cara untuk melepaskan kekuatan pangeran yang disegel itu?" tanya Kibum antusias.

"Katanya, hanya bisa dilepaskan oleh orang yang menyegelnya." Yesung menatap kanopi hidup ciptaan yang Maha kuasa yang terasa sangat menyejukkan mata. Hanya saja cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu bagus, angin berhembus sangat kencang menerbangkan pucuk pepohonan hingga menyebabkan bulu roma ketiga gadis itu meremang.

Kibum mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, bukankah gadis itu sudah meninggal beratus tahun yang lalu?"

"Dari legenda yang aku ketahui. Gadis itu akan bereinkarnasi saat matahari bertemu dengan bulan." Yesung berucap lirih. Suaranya terdengar sangat rendah dan dalam.

"Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam dan mencari batu kristal itu?" Demi segala yang ada diseluruh jagat raya ini, Sungmin sudah menduga Kibum akan mengatakan hal itu. Kadang kala rasa penaran gadis itu terlalu melewati batas hingga nyaris mempersetankan segala hal.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Sungmin berucap tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum heran. Dahi gadis yang mendapatkan julukan snow-white itu berkerut bingung.

"Karena kau selalu seperti itu, Bummie. Kau selalu berusaha membahayakan dirimu sendiri hanya untuk memuaskan rasa pensaranmu yang keterlaluan, kadang aku berpikir apa yang sebenarnya kau cari?"

Kibum mendengus dan memutar bola matanya dengan lagak dramatis. "Dan kau selalu saja bersikap sinis seperti biasanya. Memang apa bahayanya memasuki sebuah kuil, fakta kalau kuil ini tidak mungkin runtuh kecuali kalau terjadi gempa." Kuil ini memang sudah sangat sering mendapatkan renovasi secara berkala dari pemerintah karena dianggap sebagai salah satu asset untuk menarik minat wisatawan sekaligus juga adalah peninggalan sejarah.

"Bukan masalah apakah kuil ini akan runtuh atau tidak. Tapi aku sedang membicarakan dirimu yang selalu dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Ingat, kau sudah hampir beberapa kali celaka." Sungmin mengingatkan gadis itu, tapi seperti biasanya, nasihat gadis itu hanya akan masuk melalui kuping kanan dan keluar lagi melalui kuping kiri. Bukan Kim Kibum namanya kalau gadis itu tidak menentang kata-kata orang lain. Benar-benar tipikal gadis yang keras kepala.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Kibum meremehkan. "Padahal kau adalah senior ku." Sungmin adalah senior Kibum berlatih _martial art_.

Sungminmengatupkan rahangnya. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa tingkatan strata?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum tersenyum. Dan persetujuan untuk masuk menjelajahi bagian dalam kuil itu keluar bukan karena gadis maniak pink itu setuju, tetapi karena merasa sangat tersinggung hingga nyaris naik darah.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki kuil melalui pintu belakang agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kalau mereka sudah menerobos kuil secara diam-diam. Masing-masing dari mereka memperhatikan setiap ornament yang di pajang di dinding atau pun diletakkan begitu saja di banyak tempat. Tidak ada yang salah dari apa yang mereka temukan.

Kaki Ryeowook tersandung ujung sepatunya sendiri dan kemudian hampir saja terjatuh membentur dinding, tangannya panik mencari-cari pegangan dan tanpa sengaja menggeser sebuah lukisan hingga terjatuh dari gantungannya.

Dinding tempat lukisan itu tergantung berbeda dengan dinding lain yang mereka temukan di dalam kuil. Di dinding itu seperti terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian dengan tulisan aneh yang dikenali Kibum sebagai kanji jepang kuno yang pernah dipaksa oleh neneknya untuk mempelajari kanji itu. Entah untuk tujuan apa?

Kibum mendekat ke arah Ryeowook yang tekat dibantu Yesung dan Sungmin untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit, tapi bukannya ikut membatu Ryeowook seperti yang dilakukan kedua temannya, Kibum justru malah sudah seperti terhipnotis dan menatap tulisan di depan matanya dengan tatapan aneh. Matanya seakan tidak beralih pada hal lain. Permukaan jemari Kibum menyentuh kanji jepang kuno timbul yang diukir di permukaan dinding yang terasa kasar di kulitnya.

"Kau bisa membacanya?" tanya Yesung sambil memperhatikan Kibum.

"Ya, sedikit. Waktu kecil aku pernah mempelajarinya!" tangan gadis itu bergeriliya menelusuri setiap bagian dari ornament itu. Mencari-cari sesuatu. Kibum menekan beberapa bagian dari ukiran terpisah itu secara berurutan.

Terdengar adanya suara seperti goncangan yang berasal dari dalam tanah, tidak berapa lama muncul sejenis lubang yang terbuka dilantai kuil dengan tangga yang menjorok ke arah bawah. Ke empat kepala anak manusia itu melongok ke arah tangga itu.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kibum. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Gadis pemilik rambut coklat sepinggang itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti. "Aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Apa arti dari tulisan yang ada di dinding itu?" kali ini suara Ryeowook yang memecah keheningan, matanya mengamati ukiran aneh yang menempel permanent di dinding berlumut.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan darah, bulan, kematian, dan," Kibum menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan "gerhana." Yesung menatap Kibum dengan pandangan takjub.

"Apa kita akan masuk ke sana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap ke arah lorong gelap yang ada di depan mata mereka.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

Tubuh Ryeowook sudah bergetar hebat saat mereka semakin jauh melangkah kedalam lorong yang berbau seperti pemakaman, ada banyak binatang yang berlalu lalang di samping kaki mereka yang menjejaki lantai ragu-ragu, membuat gadis pirang itu memekik nyaring dan refleks membuat yang lain ikut terkejut. Beruntung Yesung membawa senter kecil yang digunakan sebagai penerangan utama untuk menerangi lorong sempit yang diselimuti pekatnya kegelapan.

Sementara Ryeowook sibuk mengatasi rasa takut yang menggrogoti relung pikirannya, Kibum malah dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh ke depan dengan Yesung sebagai penunjuk jalan sedangkan Sungmin terlihat tenang-tenang saja, padahal dalam hati gadis itu sudah sibuk merutuki rasa penasaran Kibum yang kelewat batas itu hingga lagi-lagi membuat mereka harus berlibur di tempat yang tidak menyenangkan. Ralat, sangat tidak menyenangkan! Belum lagi kenyataan bau tempat ini seperti bau kematian.

"Gyaaaaa….." Ryeowook berteriak sangat kencang hingga membuat yang lainnya terlonjak kaget.

Kibum menutup matanya, Yesung yang menatap datar dan Sungmin yang refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain begitu tangan Yesung bergerak untuk mengarahkan senter yang dipegangnya ke arah seonggok tubuh tidak bernyawa yang telah membusuk dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Kepalanya seperti telah terpotong benda tajam. Banyak tikus yang menggerogoti tubuh mayat itu hingga menyebabkan adanya banyak lubang. Tikus-tikus itu mendesis tajam dan kemudian berlari pergi karena merasa terganggu oleh adanya cahaya.

Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat. "Berarti ada orang yang pernah masuk ke dalam sini." suara Kibum memecah keheningan diantara mereka, tidak ada yang sanggup untuk berkomentar.

Ryeowook sudah tidak sanggup lagi sekarang, gadis itu sejak awal memang yang paling ketakutan dan mengalami sejenis serangan panik yang berlebihan hingga akhirnya menangis. "Sebaiknya kita keluar saja. Aku takut!" suara gadis itu terdengar sangat lirih.

"Wookie benar, Bummie! Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini secepatnya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar sangat setuju dengan keinginan Ryeowook.

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, menatap wajah ketiga temannya. Ryeowook yang sesenggukan dengan wajah dipenuhi lelehan airmata, sedangkan Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. Sementara Yesung tidak berkomentar, dia lebih memilih mengikuti keputusan suara terbanyak saja.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Baik…..gyaaa…." belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dahulu tergelincir masuk ke dalam lubang yang tidak mereka sadari keberadaannya. Yesung bergerak secara refleks untuk menarik tangan Kibum sebelum tubuh gadis itu terjebak masuk ke dalam kegelapan. Tapi terlambat.

Tubuhnya terlempar masuk ke dalam kolam air berwarna hitam pekat seperti lumpur yang berbau anyir dan sangat kotor. Perlahan Kibum menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berenang ke tepi. Beruntung dia tidak mati terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu. Matanya sekilas menatap lubang tempat dia terjatuh tadi.

Kibum tidak dapat memastikan keberadaannya sekarang. Dia mencoba merogoh kantong celananya dan mendapati ponsel lipat kesayangannya sudah tidak dapat difungsikan lagi. Tidak terdengar apa pun kecuali bunyi helaan nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Meski pun telah kerap kali mengakibatkan dirinya sendiri berada dalam situasi seperti ini, bukan berarti dia terbiasa.

Gadis itu berdecak kesal. Dasar sial!

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Dengan minimnya penerangan seperti sekarang ini, Kibum tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Dia harus bisa menemukan jalan keluar dengan usaha sendiri, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Kibum tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, hanya mengikuti ke mana instingnya menuntun. Dan di depannya sekarang sedang berdiri sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh. Ada seberkas cahaya yang menuntunnya melangkahkan kaki hingga sampai ditempat ini. Dengan sedikit tenaga Kibum mendorong ruangan itu dengan menggunakan tangannya hingga pintu terbuka.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. ruangan kosong melompong dengan obor yang diletakkan di dinding. Aneh sekali, siapa yang menyalakan obor di tempat seperti ini? Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang mau berdiam di tempat mengerikan seperti ini? Di depannya sekarang berdiri menjulang sebuah pohon besar yang keberadaanya sangat mencolok. Kenapa ada pohon di tempat seperti ini? Kibum mendengar batinnya berbisik.

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis semua pikiran buruk yang berkelebat di otaknya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bagian pohon tua yang sudah ditumbuhi lumut dan jamur. Terasa kasar saat permukaan telapak tangannya mendarat di permukaan pohon. Pohon tua ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dengan rantingnya yang sudah tidak ditumbuhi oleh dedaunan dan batang tua yang terlihat sangat lapuk. Sepintas pohon itu tidaklah berbeda dengan pohon mati. Yang membedakan hanyalah pohon tua itu mengeluarkan sejenis aura menyeramkan yang menegakkan bulu roma.

Mata coklat Kibum menangkap adanya siluet kristal yang tertanam di dalam pohon dan tertutup lumut-lumut. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, berusaha mencari-cari benda apa pun yang bisa dia temukan untuk mengeluarkan benda itu dari tempatnya.

Kibum mencongkel benda itu dengan menggunakan sebuah ranting pohon yang terlihat masih kuat dan dan tanpa kesulitan berhasil mengeluarkan benda itu tanpa harus memecahkannya. Sekarang di genggaman tangannya ada sebuah bola kristal bening yang membiasakan warna-warna cantik seperti pelangi saat tertimpa cahaya.

Tiba-tiba saja bola kristal itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang membutakan mata dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Kepalanya serasa seperti ditimpa sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Telinganya masih berdenging. Dia melihat Ryeowook menghambur memeluknya dengan wajah dipenuhi lelehan air mata..

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" ucap Ryeowook disela-sela tangisnya. "Aku takut sekali kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu."

Kibum mengelus punggung sahabat mungilnya perlahan. "Sudahlah Wookie, aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Tidak jauh dari mereka ada Sungmin yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kibum tahu gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Ryeowook rasakan, hanya saja Sungmin bukanlah jenis gadis yang sentimentil hingga bisa menangis menumpahkan perasaan leganya di hadapan semua orang seperti yang sedang dilakukan Ryeowook sekarang. dia yang paling susah dibuat meneteskan airmata

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kibum pada Ryeowook setelah gadis pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Kibum. "Kami menemukanmu dalam keadaan pingsan di dalam kuil. Di depan altar."

Ingatan Kibum melayang ke kejadian sewaktu mereka berada di dalam bagian kuil yang sepertinya tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain sebelumnya. Dia ingat kalau dia terpisah dari ketiga temannya dan kemudian menemukan sebuah batu kristal yang saat ia sentuh mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dan semuanya menjadi gelap seketika.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berada di depan altar? Bukankah aku terjebak di dalam?"

"kami tidak tahu. Kami mencarimu selama dua puluh empat jam. Tapi nihil, lalu kemudian penjaga kuil menemukanmu tergeletak di depan altar begitu saja."

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, dia merasa sangat heran dengan apa yang telah menimpanya. Mana mungkin secara tidak sadar dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dalam keadaaan pingsan. Mustahil. Dan sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah di mana batu kristal itu berada? Semua rangkaian cerita berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya dan dia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak memikirkannya hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan di lorong mendekat ke arah ruang rawat inapnya. Suasana sangat senyap. Kibum mencoba berpikir negative kalau langkah kaki itu mungkin saja langkah kaki seorang perawat yang mendapat giliran shift malam sedang berkeliling untuk memeriksa para pasien. Jadi dia mengacuhkannya. Dan tidak berapa lama langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Saat Kibum akan memulai memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba tidur, gadis itu mendengar adanya suara keran air yang dinyalakan. Padahal Kibum yakin sekali tadi suara itu tidak ada dan dia tidak merasa pernah menyalakan keran air hingga sederas itu. Kibum menatap ke arah tempat pintu kamar mandi berada. Jantung nya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi dia tidak takut. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ke arah kamar mandi dan kemudian menyalakan sakelar kamar mandi yang ada didekat pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanya suara tetesan air yang meluncur keluar dari keran westafel yang telah mati.

Mungkin apa pun itu sedang bersembunyi dibalik tirai bak mandi. Disibaknya tirai itu dengan seleuruh keberanian dan Kibum tetap tidak menemukan apa pun atau siapa pun. Sial, aku dipermainkan! Kibum mulai merasa kesal.

"Hei….siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kalau kau memang ada, keluar sekarang juga! Dasar pengecut." Kibum berteriak lantang ke arah udara, entah kepada siapa.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara tertawa sinis yang awalnya terdengar pelan dan kemudian menjadi semakin keras seiring dengan suara dentuman jantung Kibum yang sudah semakin tidak terkendali. "khu.. khu…khu…khu."

Kibum melihat siluet bayang seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dalam shower, Kibum tidak bisa melihat bagaimana sosok orang tersebut karena terhalangi oleh kaca pembatas shower yang buram. "Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi di sana? Ayo keluar!" Teriak Kibum penuh gelegar kemarahan.

Suara tawa itu bemetamorfosa menjadi desisan bengis yang tertahan dan sejurus kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara hembusan nafas dan dentuman suara jantungnya sendiri. Diputuskannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sebenarnya sedang berdiri di dalam shower kamar mandi. Mata Kibum membelalak saat menyaksikan apa yang ia temukan, hanya ada sebuah handuk yang tergantung di dinding. Tidak mungkin dia salah lihat, dia mendengar dengan sangat suara tawa mengerikan yang membuat bulu roma menjadi berdiri. Bahkan dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas suara seseorang atau sesuatu yang berusaha mengganggunya itu.

"Hei…Siapun kau? Dengarkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu. Dasar pengecut sialan."

Sesaat setelah Kibum mengucapkan kalimat tantangannya, seluruh rumah sakit menjadi bergoncang dengan dengan sangat dahsyat. Membuat Kibum harus berpegangan pada dinding kamar mandi. Gadis itu terhuyung-huyung berusaha berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri dengan berpegangang ke dinding. Apa mungkin ini karena kata-kata yang dia ucapkan tadi? Mana mungkin sampai mengakibatkan gempa sebesar ini? Omong kosong. Sesuatu seperti setan itu tidak pernah ada. Kalau pun ada, kenapa dia harus takut? bukankah mereka sama-sama ciptaan yang maha kuasa.

Kibum melihat banyak pasien dan juga para perawat yang berlarian menuju ke arah pintu masuk yang terletak dilantai satu. Sedangkan mereka sekarang berada dilantai Lima gedung rumah sakit. Sebuah reruntuhan langit-langit yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, membuat Kibum refleks mundur ke belakang untuk menghindar. Di tengah suara gemuruh teriakan ketakutan dan kepanikan orang-orang yang bercampur menjadi satu kala berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing, Kibum melihatnya. Seorang pemuda yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong yang dipenuhi goncangan yang membuat seluruh akal sehatnya berhenti berfungsi.

Orang-orang terlalu ketakutan akan terjebak selamanya di dalam bangunan besar yang sedang digoncangkan bumi dengan dahsyat hingga sepertinya tidak menyadari adanya seorang pemuda mengenakan setelan jas formal hitam yang sedang berdiri dengan santai nya di tengah lorong yang disesaki orang-orang yang sedang mengalami kepanikan. Tidak jarang ada beberapa pasien yang terjatuh dan kemudian terinjak-injak oleh pasien lain yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Suasana rumah sakit yang tadinya sunyi mencekam sekarang dipenuhi oleh gema kesakitan dan ketakutan yang membaur menjadi satu.

Mereka masih berpandangan. Kedua manik mata Kibum menatap ngeri pada sepasang mata semerah darah yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tidak diperdulikannya saat bahunya terdorong ke depan oleh orang-orang yang dilanda kepanikan. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Semua proses kerja otaknya terasa lumpuh entah karena apa. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah wajah pucat seorang pemuda bermata merah yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot dipenuhi hasrat dan gairah, berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya dan membuat semuanya menjadi gelap seketika.

Tbc.

R

E

V

I

E

W

If u don"t mind?

Fic ini sudah sempat ku publish di-fandom Naruto. Tapi baru satu chapter. Dan responnya cukup positive. Dan karena aku ingin mencoba meramaikan fic multichapter Rated M yang masih sedikit di screenplay. Aku ingin berpartisipasi. Fic ini murni milikku. Dan aku sangat membenci bashing karakter, flame apalagi plagiatisme dan bentuk pelecehan yang lain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **GAJE, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, AU, GenderSwitch. Etc.

Flame jangan tapi kalau concrit sangat boleh^^

**Disclaimer: **SMEntertaiment dan diri mereka sendiri.

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Siwon Kibum

**Genre: **Romance. Mystery. Suspense.

.

Chapter2.

.

Kibum mengusap matanya yang berair kala seorang Lee So Man seonsaengnim yang dicap sebagai salah satu dari jejeran guru killer Seoul Internasional High School menerangkan barisan rumus aljabar yang sanggup membuat kepala menjadi keriting. Gadis itu sudah bersiap menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja saat Lee So Man justru malah memanggil namanya untuk maju ke depan mengerjakan soal.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kibum menunda niatnya untuk mengistiratkan otaknya yang sudah seharian ini dicekoki oleh banyaknya rumus matematika dan melangkah ke depan kelas dengan wajah ogah-ogahan. Beberapa menit kemudian Kibum kembali lagi ke bangkunya dengan wajah yang lebih masam dari sebelumnya dan langsung menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke atas meja, bersiap untuk menyeberang ke alam mimpi. Bukan masalah gadis itu tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu dengan baik, justru gadis itu mengerjakannya dengan sangat sempurna dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, menggunakan rumus yang bahkan belum pernah dipelajari sebelumnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah moodnya yang keburu menjadi jelek, dia sangat tidak senang di interupsi.

Suasana yang sunyi senyap mempermudah Kibum untuk lebih bekonsentrasi mengistirahatkan otaknya yang sudah kelewat lelah dengan aktivitas sepagian ini. Seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas dengan ketukan singkat di pintu. Ibu Victorya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah-langkah anggun, bentuk tubuh dan kakinya yang bak bulir padi membuat para anak lelaki tidak sanggup mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Maklumlah, guru muda cantik yang masih berstatuskan single ini adalah salah satu dari jejeran guru-guru yang sanggup membuat otak menjadi fresh kembali.

Para murid sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangku mereka saat seorang Victorya mempersilahkan seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi tegap melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sunyi senyap melebihi kuburan. Seketika mereka semua menahan nafas. Dan tidak berapa lama wajah anak perempuan dipenuhi oleh semburat merah.

"Baiklah Siwon-Ssi, kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu."

Mata onyx pemuda itu menjelajah keseluruh kelas dengan tatapan dingin dan datar. "Salam kenal, aku Choi Siwon. Mohon bantuannya!" pemuda onyx itu membungkukkan kepalanya ke arah penghuni kelas. Gumaman dan desisan kagum para anak perempuan segera mendominasi keadaan kelas.

"Sudah diam. Kalau kalian ingin berkenalan, sebaiknya di saat istirahat!" Suara tegas seorang Lee So Man segera membungkam seluruh murid.

Guru berusia paruh baya itu menoleh kembali ke arah Siwon. "Kau bisa duduk dengan Kim Kibum!"

Siwon mengangguk sekilas.

"Kim, angkat tanganmu!" teriak Lee So Man.

Semua kepala kontan menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Kibum yang berada di pojok kelas dekat jendela sementara Kibum sedang asyik menjelejah ke alam mimpi. Ryeowook dan Sungmin bertatapan, kedua gadis itu meringis sesaat. Tangan Sungmin dengan sigap melempar kepala Kibum dengan menggunakan benda apa-pun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membangunkan gadis itu sebelum seorang Lee So Man mendapati seorang muridnya tidak disiplin. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malapetaka yang jauh lebih buruk ketimbang terjebak di dalam badai maha dahsyat.

"Ssstt….Kibum! bangun!" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Saat mendapati mata nyalang sorang Lee So Man menangkap kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan, kedua gadis itu menjadi ciut seketika.

Kibum melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya saat merasakan ada tangan yang mengganggu aktivitas menjelajah mimpinya. Tangan gadis itu mengibas-ngibas di udara untuk menyingkirkan siapa pun yang telah dengan lancang menginterupsi tidur indahnya. "Apa ming? Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Pergi sana!"

"Kau berani mengusir gurumu rupanya, Kim Kibum?"

Mata Kibum membelakak terbuka saat mendengar suara yang bukan milik Ryeowook atau pun Sungmin sedang berdiri di samping tempat duduknya. Dan semakin lebar lagi saat mendapati siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu seketika berubah menjadi pucat dengan ringisan yang tidak lebih besar dari ringisan kuda. Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang melihatnya antara geli dan kasihan.

Akibatnya sekarang Kibum harus berdiri di bawah terik matahari pagi selama dua jam pelajaran penuh dengan kedua tangan disilangkan dan memegang kedua telinganya dan satu kaki diangkat ke atas. kibum memutar boal matanya bosan, seperti anak SD saja. Pikirnya. Sementara Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengawasi teman mereka dari pinggir lapangan.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Bummie! Jangan merengut seperti itu, kau jadi semakin jelek," dengus Ryeowook.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di Cafetaria dan Kibum bahkan masih belum mau membuka mulutnya semenjak insiden di lapangan tadi pagi, bukan apa-apa. Masalahnya, gadis itu malu sekali karena harus menjadi tontonan satu sekolah hanya karena tertangkap basah sedang tertidur di tengah jam pelajaran, seakan-akan dirinya adalah orang yang telah melakukan tindakan kriminal sekelas teroris.

Mata Sungmin sekilas memperhatikan berita seputar banyaknya kasus ternak yang mati secara mendadak dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Sejumlah orang yang meliput tentang kejadian itu mengatakan kalau sebagian besar karena adanya serangan virus yang merebak secara tiba-tiba dan membunuh ternak dalam jumlah yang sangat besar hingga mengakibatkan kerugian materil bagi para petani.

Berita lain lagi. Kali ini semua stasiun televisi serentak memberitakan tentang banyaknya laporan para orang tua yang mencari anak gadis mereka yang hilang secara mendadak dan belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Sebagian mengatakan kalau hal itu dikarenakan oleh merebaknya kegemaran akan jejaring sosial.

"Coba kalau kau ada di posisiku?" ucap gadis itu penuh kekesalan.

"Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri. Kami sudah memperingatkan!" seru Sungmin sambil menelan makanannya. Gadis itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada acara televisi yang sedang ditayangkan.

Kibum hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Dibahas pun percuma. Sudah terjadi ini! Gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Belum lagi satu masalah terselesaikan, muncul lagi satu masalah. Mereka sengaja duduk di pojok cafetaria untuk menghindari adanya suara-suara yang tidak mereka inginkan, terutama dengan mood Kibum yang sedang tidak baik, dan musnah sudah harapan Kibum untuk mendapatkan masa istirahat yang tenang dengan masuknya Choi Siwon.

Pemuda itu, dengan diiringi para gadis —mereka yang bersedia dijadikan selir— berjalan santai di tengah cafetaria—yang seketika menjadi senyap—bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sebut saja, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, dan jangan lupa, ada Kim Jong Woon.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Yesung dan gerombolannya berteman dengan Siwon?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Ryeowook seadanya, sementara Kibum memilih tidak berkomentar. Toh, dia juga tidak terlalu mengenal mereka. Kecuali mungkin Yesung, tapi itu juga tidak bisa masuk hitungan hanya karena pemuda berjulukan Art of Voice itu menyandang status sebagai kekasih sahabat mungilnya. Mereka hanya pernah sekali secara tidak sengaja terjebak bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung saja bersama mereka?" usul Ryeowook seenaknya.

"Aku tidak mau," cetus Kibum lantang. "Aku tidak menyukai pemuda bernama Choi Siwon itu."

Kening Sungmin dan Ryeowook berkerut heran. "Kenapa?" kali ini Ryeowook yang menyuarakan apa yang ada didalam benak Sungmin.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. menurutku auranya tidak menyenangkan!" gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon. Mata mereka saling bersirobok dan Kibum langsung mendengus membuang muka.

Sekarang mood Kibum benar-benar berubah menjadi semakin jelek saja hingga membuat dia kehilangan nafsu makan. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat Siwon berada satu ruangan dengannya membuat gadis itu menjadi sangat jengah dan jengkel. Kibum melayangkan tatapan penuh dendam kesumat ke arah Siwon sesaat sebelum gadis itu memutuskan angkat kaki dari Cafetaria, sedangkan Siwon hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan seulas senyuman mengejek. Membuat Kibum harus mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mencakar wajah angkuh itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"UKS. Aku muak berada di sini. Terutama kalau ada dia!" jemari Kibum menunjuk lurus-lurus ke arah Siwon yang hanya menatap dengan tatapan jahil.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang juga sama tidak mengertinya. Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Kibum yang berlalu semakin menjauh dengan tanda tanya besar di dalam benak mereka. Ada apa dengan gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Mungkin Kibum pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Siwon. Dan kemudian dicampakkan!" ucap Ryeowook sembarangan.

"Haha….!" Sungmin memasang wajah lucu. "Itu tidak mungkin Wookie. Apa kau tidak dengar kalau Siwon baru pindah dari Amerika?" temannya satu ini terkadang kerja otaknya memang sangat lamban.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke arah gerombolan Siwon saat mendengar suara Lee Donghae memanggil ke arah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kami?" ajak pemuda tampan yang memiliki iris sebening madu itu.

"Kibum kenapa pergi?" Donghae menyuarakan pertanyaan saat kedua gadis itu sudah bergabung di meja mereka.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu, sementara Sungmin sibuk memperhatikan segerombolan gadis yang sedang menatap mereka dengan kilatan berbahaya karena telah berani mendekati pemuda-pemuda incaran mereka. Bukan berarti Sungmin akan merasa takut. Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga gadis yang rambutnya hari ini dicepol dua itu.

"Abaikan saja mereka! Mereka memang seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau pernah bermasalah dengan Bummie ya? Sepertinya dia benci sekali padamu." kali ini pertanyaan Donghae diarahkan pada Siwon yang semenjak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya!" suara Siwon terdengar tidak perduli dan terkesan datar.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu pada kalian! Mungkin Siwon pernah terlibat masalah dengan Kibum." Sungmin ikut-ikutan memberondong Siwon dengan pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar ke atas kasur UKS yang agak keras, memang tidak senyaman tempat tidurnya yang ada di rumah tapi paling tidak dia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda tanpa adanya gangguan dari siapa-pun.

Gadis itu kembali memikirkan semua yang telah dilaluinya belakangan ini. Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, mood Kibum tidak kunjung membaik. Dia lebih sering merasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga, seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha menyerap energi di dalam tubuhnya, perasaan gelisah yang tidak kunjung diketahui sebabnya dan juga lebih sering merasa paranoid oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Dan sekarang kegelisahan itu kian menjadi nyata semenjak Kibum bertemu dengan Siwon.

Choi Siwon. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi gagah dengan postur tubuh yang sanggup meruntuhkan iman para kaum Hawa, wajah tampan dan tatapan mata _onyx_ yang begitu memikat. Pemuda itu mampu membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya semudah membalikkan telapk tangan. Seperti itulah yang dilihat oleh mata kasat para gadis, tapi kalau lebih jeli, maka kau akan menemukan beberapa kejanggalan dari dalam diri pemuda itu. Dengan ketampanan yang melebihi manusia pada umumnya dan juga Kibum merasa kalau pemuda itu selalu mengeluarkan sejenis aura menyeramkan yang membuat instingnya menjerit ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin.

Kalau dipikirkan secara logika, Siwon sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua yang telah menimpanya. Dia bahkan baru bertemu dengan pemuda itu tadi pagi, dan sudah dengan secara sangat sengaja menimpakan semua kekesalan tidak beralasannya pada pemuda itu. Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila. Pikir Kibum.

Ingatannya kembali melayang ke kejadian saat gadis itu terjebak di dalam rumah sakit yang mengalami goncangan gempa dahsyat. Yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding adalah kenyataan kalau hanya dirinya seorang yang selamat dari kejadian itu tanpa adanya luka yang terlalu berarti. Sedangkan korban Tewas akibat tertimbun reruntuhan gedung atau pun terinjak-injak saat berusaha menyelematkan diri, tidak dapat diperkirakan secara akurat. Belum lagi adanya fakta kalau Badan BMG setempat mengatakan kalau gempa hanya terjadi di satu titik saja, yaitu di sekitar kawasan rumah sakit. Satu keanehan lagi yang tidak dapat dicerna pemikiran manusia.

Tangan Kibum bergerak untuk menyeka tetesan air yang mengenai wajahnya dan terasa sangat mengganggu. Gadis itu membuka mata untuk melihat dari mana tetesan itu berasal dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sedang menempel di permukaan langit-langit tepat di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat bengis. Kibum beringsut untuk menghindar dari tempat tidur sementara gadis itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

Bulu romanya berdiri seketika saat mendengar gadis itu mendesis ke arah nya dengan leher yang bergerak tidak singkron. Matanya berwarna merah menyala sementara mulutnya berlumuran darah seseorang, dan rupanya darah itulah yang telah menetes hingga mengenai wajahnya. Kibum merasakan seluruh kerja otaknya menjadi lumpuh seketika saat menyadari gadis itu melayang turun dengan mempertontonkan tangan melengkung yang dipenuhi cakar dan kuku-kuku se tajam silet yang siap digunakan untuk menembus lapisan kulitnya.

Matanya membelalak terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh dan keringat dingin yang membanjir hingga Kibum merasa seragam sekolahnya basah kuyup. Gadis itu menyeka keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipis dan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dia bermimpi buruk. Kibum menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, semua itu hanya mimpi dan bukan apa-apa. Mata _hazel_ gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, tidak ada siapa pun di dalam ruangan putih ini. Dia hanya sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian. Lagi-lagi Kibum merasakan adanya sejenis angin dingin yang menerpa kulit tengkuknya, refleks tangan gadis itu meraba lehernya sendiri. Rupanya berada sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini sukses membuat Kibum menjadi paranoid.

Gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu buru-buru keluar dari dalam UKS hingga membuatnya tidak sempat lagi memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depan matanya dan sukses menabrak seseorang hingga membuatnya jatuh terjengkang. Kibum menatap si pelaku dengan tatapan penuh dendam kesumat dan mendapati Siwon juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk.

"Seharusnya kalau jalan itu pakai mata!" bentak Kibum sengit.

Siwon mendengus meremehkan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Kau yang telah menabrak ku."

"Sudah bersalah masih menuduh pula," ganti Kibum yang menjadi semakin berang. "Harusnya kau minta maaf padaku!"

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya hingga sejejer dengan wajah Kibum yang dipenuhi urat-urat kekesalan. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan kurang dari beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu. "Coba saja kau paksa aku."

Setelahnya Siwon berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kibum, membuat urat-urat kekesalan di kepala Kibum seperti ingin putus seketika. Mata gadis itu melotot ke arah punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh ditelan jarak.

.

.

.

Kibum melemparkan asal ranselnya dan semua atribut yang menempel di tubuhnya, mulai dari kaus kaki, sepatu, ikat pinggang, dasi, hingga seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan keadaan hampir topless. Merendam tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kelah di dalam bak mandi dan mulai menikmati sensasi aroma therapy yang menguar di udara, membiarkan segala yang membebani pikirannya terlupakan meski untuk sesaat. Tiba-tiba lampu hias yang digantung di dalam kamar mandi pribadinya mati. Kibum menyibak tirai bak mandi dan menemukan adanya pecah kaca yang jatuh berhamburan di lantai, rupanya salah satu bohlam lampu hias itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Mata Kibum berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan besar yang didominasi oleh warna baby blue dan plum yang diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga layaknya menyerupai kamar mandi seorang putri raja. Gadis itu tidak menemukan adanya keanehan apa pun, dan kenapa dia tidak mendengar saat bohlam lampu itu jatuh membentur lantai? Mengabaikan segala kejanggalan itu, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam shower dan mulai membasuh dirinya di bawah guyuran air.

Kibum refleks membalikkan tubuhnya saat mata gadis itu menangkap adanya bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri sangat dengan dengan tubuh telanjangnya melalui pantulan lantai marmer. Tidak ada siapa-pun. Mungkin dia masih mengalami serangan panik akibat kejadian di sekolah tadi. Tidak terasa jantungnya berdetak menjadi dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Kibum masih menempelkan tubuhnya di dinding dan matanya menatap nanar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Buru-buru diambilnya handuk dan kemudian dililitkannya menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Dan kemudian memakai piyama hitam kesukaannya yang terbuat dari sutra kualitas terbaik. Bersiap untuk mengistiratkan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa amat lelah.

Jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka membuat angin malam yang dingin leluasa memasuki kamarnya yang berwarna pink pucat, membuat gadis itu semakin terbuai. Padahal kakaknya yang sekarang kuliah di luar negeri selalu memperingatkan agar Kibum menutup jendela kamarnya sebelum pergi tidur, takutnya kalau ada maling yang menerobos masuk atau gadis itu bisa sakit karena membiarkan tubuhnya terkena angin malam.

Kibum melihatnya.

Seorang pemuda yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Kibum dan kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat menatap sepasang mata berwarna merah yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh hasrat. Sebaliknya, dia merasa seperti sangat haus dan merindukan sentuhan pemuda itu. Tangan pucat pemuda itu bergerak pelan untuk membelai sisi rahang Kibum dengan sangat lembut dan membiarkan gadis itu terbuai akan sentuhan nya yang terasa memabukkan. Pikiran Kibum terasa kosong sementara jantung nya berdetak kian cepat.

Maski pun sebagian dari dirinya ingin memberontak tetapi tidak dapat di pungkiri semua ini terasa seperti candu yang membuatnya menjadi ketagihan. Tubuhnya juga terasa menjadi semakin melemas dan karenanya Kibum membiarkan saja semua perasaan menyenangkan itu menguasai tubuh dan juga hatinya.

Tbc.

R

E

V

I

E

W

If you don't mind.

makin banyak review yang masuk. makin cepat update.

Special thanks.

Tachibana himawari. SnowieBummie. Aoi. Cho Mikkirou. Jung Hana Cassie. Gray Lucifer. Miya Miya Rei males logini. Rararabstain. Aegyo Lov3. JiYoo861015. My Black Fairy. Iruma-chan. Viivii-ken. Dewiikibum. Choi Harin. SujuSHINeeForever. Park Hyo Ra lagi ogal login. Choi Cheonsa. Ncanote. OktavluvJejeTooMuch. Iruma-chan. Lee HyoJoon. Deean Imnida. Dan juga untul semua silent reader.

Tanpa dukungan kalian semua fic ini tidak mungkin bisa bisa diupdate.

Author mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic yang tidak bermutu ini.

p.s : Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan sebagainya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Kim Kibum & Choi Siwon

Gendre : Suspense, Romance, Mystery.

Theme : Winter shines.

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Taste of Desire

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Dangerous Mind_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Chapter 3.

"Seraaaanggg…" suara Kibum bagaikan komando tanda dimulainya perang yang akan berlangsung.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan makanan berupa hot-dog, hamburger sampai sepatu dan botol kecap ikut berterbangan di udara. Terdengar suara riuh teriakan yang menggema dan juga canda dan tawa yang mendominasi perang makanan yang sedang berlangsung didepan mata. Botol kecap dan tomat yang terinjak hingga menyebabkan lantai yang awalnya bersih mengkilat sekarang menjadi sangat kotor akibat cipratan sambal. Membuat para karyawan dan petugas kebersihan disekolah terpaksa meratapi nasib sial mereka yang harus membersihkan cafetaria yang sangat besar itu berulang kali, sebagian lagi sibuk merutuki oknum utama pelaku kekisruhan ini terjadi.

Sementara anak-anak sibuk menghindari lemparan pihak musuh ataupun balas melempar balik—yang ternyata tidak terlalu berhasil—hingga sukses mendarat diwajah ataupun seragam mereka, Kibum justru malah sibuk merekam adegan tawuran ala para demonstran bengal itu dengan menggunakan handy-came berkualitas terbaik dari bawah meja sambil terkikik. Selain itu dia bersembunyi juga sekalian menghindari lemparan makanan itu mengenai salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Sorak sorai para supporter yang menonton memberikan semangat di pingir-pinggir cafetaria segera berubah menjadi euoforia begitu makan yang dilemparkan oleh para penyerang mendarat di tubuh mereka. Tawuran makanan yang awalnya sudah sangat rusuh itu menjadi semakin kacau begitu semakin banyaknya siswa yang juga ikut terjun kelapangan membela teman ataupun kubu yang mereka perjuangkan.

Kibum mengikik pelan tanpa menyadari adanya tangan besar yang terjulur kearahnya dan kemudian menjewer telinga gadis itu hingga Kibum memekik kesakitan. Suara baritone Lee So Man yang sanggup merontokkan kaca berhasil menghentikan aksi brutal para demonstaran kesasar itu.

"Apa-apan kalian?" hentikan!"

Para guru ternyata sudah mengantisipasi para siswa mereka melarikan diri dengan mengunci semua akses keluar dari cafetaria. Para siswa seketika menjadi panik dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kalian semua dihukum membersihkan tempat ini seperti semula. Dan Kim Kibum. Kau aku hukum berlari di lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali."

Kibum meringis sakit memegangi telinganya yang terasa panas karena dijewer oleh Park Yoochun yang juga adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri. Sementara pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengetatkan pegangannya pada telinga adik sepupu kesayangannya. "Ampun seonsaengnim. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Berarti kau mengaku kalau kau pelakunya 'kan?" pertanyaan Lee So Man lebih terdengar seperti perintah mutlak ditelinga Kibum, percuma saja membela diri kalau dia sendiri sudah kelepasan bicara seperti itu.

Senjata makan Tuan. Sial!

Kibum meletakkan tangannya diatas lutut untuk meredam suara detak jantungnya yang berpacu tidak stabil pasca berlari sebanyak sepuluh putaran. Kibum memijit pelipis dan pangkal hidungnya yang terasa sakit seperti dirajam batu besar. Entah kenapa belakangan Kibum menjadi lebih sering merasa lemas dan kelelahan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mengenyahkan kabut yang mulai menutupi matanya dan kemudian semua menjadi gelap seketika. Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang melihat teman mereka terkapar tidak berdaya di tengah lapangan seketika menjadi panik.

"Bummie…" Ryeowook menggoncangkan tubuh gadis itu dengan perlahan. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran temannya. Tidak ada respon. Ganti wajah Sungmin yang menjadi pucat sekarang. Mereka sangat khawatir.

Kedua gadis itu terdiam saat Siwon dengan sigap mengambil alih tubuh Kibum yang tidak berdaya dengan cekatan, menyelipkan lengannya dibawah tubuh gadis itu kemudian mengendongnya menuju ke UKS. Banyak gadis yang berbisik-bisik tidak senang sekaligus iri dan juga takjub melihat pemandangan romantis yang disuguhkan didepan mata mereka.

Saat pertama kali Kibum membuka mata, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah angkuh seorang Choi Siwon yang sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur sambil menatap matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara sinis Kibum memecah keheningan yang terasa menguasai.

Sebelah kening Siwon terangkat. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena akulah yang telah menolongmu. Dan kau juga masih berhutang maaf padaku."

Kibum menyipitkan matanya tanda tidak senang. Dia sangat benci diperintah dan dituduh bersalah. "Aku tidak berhutang apa pun padamu!" seru gadis itu penuh permusuhan.

Merasa percuma berdebat dengan Siwon di saat kondisinya yang seperti ini, Kibum buru-buru bangkit dari berbaringnya dan kemudian melompat turun dari tempat tidur, belum lagi gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya, Kibum sudah lebih dulu oleng karena tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kibum yang sedang memegangi kepalanya. Pemuda itu berjongkok didepan Kibum, mensejajarkan wajah mereka dan menatap sepasang iris coklat yang ada dihadapannya, sementara Kibum menatap Siwon dengan padangan nanar. "Kau akan tetap seperti itu, kalau kau terus berusaha menolak keberadaanku."

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Kibum bergetar saat mengucapkan sebaris pertanyaan itu. Dia tahu, dan dia sangat mengerti dengan semua yang Siwon ucapkan. Meski kebenciaannya pada pemuda itu tetap tidak beralasan.

Siwon memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang menawan. "Bukankah ini adalah takdir."

Kibum tertawa getir. "Takdir kau bilang! Bertemu denganmu bukanlah pilihan terbaik."

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kau akan mulai terbiasa!"

Gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan menggunakan telapak tangan. Menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba menghetikan sentakaran rasa bersalah dan gelisah yang mengaliri relung hatinya. "Hentikan semua ini! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan." Kibum berteriak frustasi.

Siwon mengamit pelan dagu Kibum dan memaksa gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. "Terima saja! Kau akan membutuhkanku." Terdengar seperti perintah yang tidak akan sanggup dia bantah dengan kesadaran.

Tanpa sadar Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ini tidak mungkin, yang seperti itu tidak pernah ada. Semua legenda tentang pangeran kegelapan dan seorang gadis yang menyegel kekuatanya itu tidak ada. Yang namanya reinkarnasi itu juga tidak pernah ada, lalu kalau semua ini memang tidak nyata, bagaimana Siwon bisa ada dihadapannya sekarang?

"Kau yang memulai. Dan kau juga yang harus mengakhiri segalanya." Siwon berucap seolah dapat mendengar semua yang ada di dalam pikiran Kibum.

Kibum menatap nyalang kedua obisidian Siwon dengan pandangan tidak focus. Airmatanya merebak. Akal sehatnya tidak menerima semua fakta yang disuguhkan didepan kepalanya saat semua ingatan yang coba dia tepis dari benaknya mengalir di dalam kepalanya seperti air hujan yang tidak dapat dihalau. Bagaimana Kibum bisa tidak menyadari hal itu sejak awal, sementara Sungmin terus mempertanyakan apa yang selama ini dia lakukan dengan menerobos banyak tempat dan mencari sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari selama ini? Pertanyaan yang pernah terlontar dari mulut Sungmin terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Jawabannya ada didepan mata. Siwon-lah yang selalu hadir disetiap mimpi yang tidak bisa dia ingat, dan pemuda itu juga-lah penyebab dia bisa berada disini sekarang.

"Percayalah. Kita akan saling menguntungkan satu sama lain! Kau akan mencintaiku." Siwon mengecup singkat bibir Kibum, sementara gadis itu sudah membeku di tempatnya bersimpuh. Kata-kata terakhir pemuda itu sanggup membuat kedua hazel Kibum terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Kau yang sudah melakukan semua ini padaku?" suara gadis itu bergetar, kedua manik matanya menatap nanar onyx Siwon yang berbinar jahil.

Siwon menggeleng. "Bukan. Tapi memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Karena itulah kita saling terikat."

"Kau bohong Choi Siwon!" tuding gadis itu. Teriakan Kibum menggema keseluruh ruangan.

Wajah Siwon yang semula bersahabat berubah menjadi bengis. Rahangnya terkatup rapat dan giginya bergemelatuk. Sepasang obisidian Siwon menatap hazel dihadapannya dengan penuh penekanan. "Percuma saja menghindar. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, Wonnie?" Donghae yang semejak tadi menemani Siwon berkomentar pelan.

Siwon melepaskan seonggok tubuh seorang gadis yang sekarang memucat tidak bernyawa dari cengkraman kedua lengannya dan kemudian menyeka lumuran darah disekitar wajah dan bibirnya. Tersenyum menatap iris milik sahabat baiknya. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab. "Dia akan segera menjadi milikku. Harus! Bagaimana pun caranya."

Donghae mendengus, seulas senyuman jahil terukur dibibirnya. "Kau memang sangat tidak sabaran."

"Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini." Siwon menghela nafas dan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perasaan lega. Matanya menatap hampa pada seonggok tubuh seorang gadis yang telah menjadi santapannya.

"Apa kau tidak bertindak terlalu gegabah? Kau sudah melihat sendiri kalau dia sangat membencimu."

Kata-kata Donghae tidak sanggup membuat perasaan bahagianya menjadi rusak. Pemuda itu justru malah dengan santainya menanggapi semua komentar yang diutarakan oleh sahabatnya. "Justu inilah yang akan membuat segalanya menjadi semakin menarik."

Rasanya Siwon sudah menunggu selama seumur hidupnya untuk menyaksikan kembali kelahiran seorang gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi miliknya dan mengembalikan lagi semua kekuatan yang telah disegel gadis itu dan akhirnya, setelah dua ratus tahun semua penantian itu terbayar. Kibum masih secantik dengan yang dia ingat terakhir kalinya, seharusnya gadis itu telah menjadi miliknya sejak dulu. Jadi tidak salah kalau dia mengambil kembali apa yang memang telah ditakdirkan hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

Kibum berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi ayahnya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan kemudian menarik paksa sebuah buku bersampul hitam diantara barisan ratusan buku hingga keluar dari tempatnya. Lemari buku itu menggeser dengan sendirinya, menciptakan ruang yang tidak diketahui orang lain keberadaannya. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang disekitarnya. Gadis itu melangkah masuk dengan sedikit berlari.

Tempat ini adalah ruangan rahasia pribadi milik keluarganya, tempat di mana semua sejarah keluarganya disimpan. Memeriksa salah satu dari barisan buku yang berjejer di dinding. Dia yakin pernah melihat buku bersampul merah dengan tulisan berwarna emas, tapi dia tidak yakin dimana buku itu di letakkan.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Matanya menangkap keberadaan buku itu dipaling pojok rak buku, benar-benar berada disudut ruangan yang sedikit tersembunyi. Dengan agak kesulitan menggeser tangga yang diletakkan begitu saja dipojok ruangan dan menyeret benda itu ketempat buku itu diletakkan. Posisi buku yang berada dibagian paling atas rak membuat Kibum harus bersusah payah untuk menggapainya dengan menggunakan tanggannya.

Gadis itu membolak-balik bagian buku itu sambil memperhatikan sampul depan buku yang sudah sangat lusuh. Dia meletakkan buku itu diatas meja belajarnya dan menguatkan diri untuk melihat bagian dalamnya. Tapi saat membukanya, buku itu justu malah terbakar oleh sejenis api hitam yang aneh. Kibum refleks mendorong buku itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai, awalnya gadis itu berniat memadamkannya dengan menginjak buku itu, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena takut kakinya ikut terbakar. Dia mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang diletakkan di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur dan kemudian mengguyur benda terbakar itu. Tidak ada reaksi. Seluruh bagian buku sudah benar-benar hangus tidak bersisa dan baru padam setelah buku itu terbakar sempurna, tidak tersisa apa pun yang bisa dibaca.

Kibum menghela nafas berat dan kemudian menghembuskannya melalui mulut. Dia tidak menggerti apa yang terjadi, mana mungkin buku tiba-tiba terbakar tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tangan gadis itu mengaduk sisa-sisa dari buku yang terbakar, berusaha menemukan bagian yang mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan. Kibum tertegun sesaat, alih-alih menemukan potongan kertas yang masih bisa diselamtkan, gadis itu justru mendapati seonggok kalung dengan lambang _hexagram_ berhiaskan batu permata yang harganya tidak ternilai.

Anehnya kalung itu terasa dingin dikulitnya saat disentuh dengan tangan telanjang. Padahal dia menemukan buku itu dari tumpukan kertas yang telah berubah menghitam seperti debu karena terbakar api hitam yang aneh. Gadis itu segera menyeret langkah kakinya menuju computer dan mulai men-search mengenai lambang _hexagram_ melalui internet. Gadis itu menemukan beberapa fakta menarik, _hexagram_ identik dengan lambang setan dan pemujaannya.

**Hexagram **adalah _lambang terkuat dari semua lambang, untuk mistis. Terdiri dari 6 sisi, 6 poin dan 6 segitiga yang lebih kecil, menjadi 666. Disebut Hexagram karena berbentuk bintang segi enam._

**Heksagram **adalah_: yang berkuasa dan lambang yang paling jahat dalam Setanisme dari semua dunia okultisme, digunakan untuk membangkitkan iblis ke dimensi manusia, untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang mati, untuk menggambarkan tindakan seks,dan mewakili palsu dan pagan._

_Keenam pertama terbentuk oleh sisi setiap segitiga menghadap ke arah searah jarum jam. Enam kedua terbentuk oleh sisi-sisi setiap segitiga yang terbentuk menghadap ke arah berlawanan. Enam ketiga dibentuk oleh sisi-sisi segi enam batin._

_Segitiga yang menunjuk ke bawah "merupakan simbol wanita yang sesuai dengan 'yoni' dan segitiga menunjuk ke atas adalah laki-laki, 'lingam'.  
>Ketika dua segitiga terjalin, hal itu merupakan penyatuan aktif dan pasif kekuatan di alam, melainkan merupakan unsur laki-laki dan perempuan. Berbicara dari konotasi seksual heksagram itu, penyihir lain mengungkapkan, "Ketika laki-laki menembus segitiga perempuan itu, menghasilkan puncak menunjuk enam atau heksagram Salomo, orang fasik simbol yang paling dalam ilmu sihir."<em>

Dengan kata lain. Hexagram adalah lambang dari sex. Sedangkan Kata "hex" yang berarti tempat kutukan pada seseorang dan menyatukan Segitiga Air dengan Segitiga Api. Yang juga dikenal sebagai penutup Salomo.

Saat pikirannya benar-benar terfokus pada fakta yang disuguhkan didepan matanya, gadis bermata coklat madu menawan itu merogoh kantong celananya saat merasakan ponsel lipatnya bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Memperhatikan sejenak Nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel dan kemudian meletakkannya disekitar telinga.

"Ada apa Chullie-Ah?" tanya Kibum ketus.

Seseorang diseberang sana mendengus, lalu kemudian terkikik pelan. "Ketus sekali. Kau sedang bad-mood ya?"

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya dramatis. "Katakan saja! Ada perlu apa kau menelponku?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau memang paling sulit diajak basa-basi," Heechul menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sikap Kibum yang cenderung kasar. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa, dan Kibum terkenal dengan emosinya yang cenderung tidak stabil dan sangat moody. "Bagaimana kalau kau datang kerumahku sekarang? Minnie dan Wookie ada di sini dan kami berencana mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulanganku."

Kim Heechul yang juga adalah sahabat Kibum semenjak balita itu sepertinya baru saja kembali dari pertukaran pelajar di China selama setengah tahun.

"Aku sedang sibuk Chulie-Ah. Jadi tidak bisa." Kibum berniat memutuskan sambungan pembiacaraannya dengan gadis pirang yang telah selama seumur hidup menjadi sahabatnya, sebelum gadis itu mengeluarkan jurus rengekan mautnya dan membuat Kibum harus memenuhi keinginannya.

Benar saja, sekarang disinilah dia. Terjebak diantara kebisingan pesta yang diadakan Heechul dan Sungmin secara mendadak. Kalau Wookie sih, Sudah pasti tidak masuk hitungan. Gadis bertubuh mungil yang sangat hobi memasak itu adalah tipikal gadis penurut yang alim, jadi tidak mungkin dia terlibat. Kalaupun terlibat, sudah bisa dipastikan oknum pencucian isi otak Wookie adalah kedua orang itu, si Cinderela dan Princess of Aegyo. Kibum kembali mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan, ini namanya bukan pesta kecil-kecilan, kedua gadis itu menjadikan rumah besar Heechul yang kosong melompong untuk mengadakan pesta liar. Orang-orang yang menari gila-gilaan di tengah ruangan yang disinari lampu temaram dengan musik yang menghentak mengguncang ruangan. Beberapa anak sudah ada yang mabuk dan beberapa menyeret pasangan mereka untuk bercumbu panas di pojok ruangan. Tempat ini sudah berubah menjadi seperti klub malam dadakan.

Chullie sepertinya sudah gila. Pikir Kibum.

Lihat saja gadis itu sekarang, Kim Heechul sedang menegak segelas corona dengan dua orang pemuda menghimpit tubuh sexynya ditengah-tengah ruangan. Gadis cantik yang memakai pakaian China super sexy itu tertawa-tawa menggoda, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sibrunette pemimpin grup sorak di sekolah mereka yang terkenal sebagai biangnya pesta dan berbelanja. Cekikikan dengan suara mendesah yang sangat jelas hingga membuat kedua mata pemuda yang menghimpitnya melotot sempurna menatap tubuh gadis itu dengan sangat bernafsu. Belum lagi pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan malam ini. Benar-benar sangat mengundang.

Kibum samasekali tidak merasa heran kalau ketiga orang itu akan berakhir ditempat tidur.

Dari sudut mata, gadis itu menangkap siluet keberadaan Siwon dan Yesung yang dengan segera mengalihkan semua pandang mata para anak perempuan kearah kedua pemuda tampan itu. Ternyata Heechul juga mengundang gerombolan pemuda tampan itu untuk semakin menyemarakan suasana.

"Sendirian saja?" Kibum menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang pemuda yang entah bagaimana sudah ada disampingnya sekarang. Kibum memberikan seulas senyuman menawan dan sukses membuat pemuda itu tertegun sejenak, beruntung keadaan penerangan yang temaram menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya sekarang ini. Tapi sayanganya Kibum sudah mengetahui hal itu. Bukannya sombong, selama ini ada banyak pemuda yang mendekatinya dan tidak satupun yang sanggup membuat hatinya luluh.

Dan dia sangat marah diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis lemah yang tidak berdaya dan terkesan menyenangkan untuk digoda. Tangannya bersiap untuk mendaratkan tinju kewajah pemuda itu kalau dia berani melakukan pelecehan. Pasalnya sekarang pemuda asing itu sedang mendekat kearahnya, tangannya bergeriliya mendekat kearah pahanya yang bebas tidak tertutupi apapun.

Coba saja kau menyentuhku, akan ku patahkan lehermu. Dasar cabul! Kibum mendengus kesal.

"Kau pikir dia bersama siapa?" suara baritone yang khas menyapa pendengaran Kibum. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kanannya dan mendapati Siwon duduk sambil menegak wine-nya dengan santai.

Kibum melihat Siwon memegangi pinggiran meja dan kemudian meremasnya dengan sedikit tenaga hingga menyebabkan pinggiran meja menjadi hancur seketika. Pemuda itu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan ketakutan, wajah yang awalnya dipenuhi seringai mesum sekarang berubah menjadi sangat pucat.

"Maaf Siwon-Ssi." Pemuda itu segara menyingkir dengan teratur dari hadapan kedua remaja itu.

Kibum menatap Siwon sesaat dan kemudian mendengus meremehkan. "Apa maksudmu melakukan itu. Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup menanganinya?"

Siwon menegak minumannya dengan santai tanpa menatap mata Kibum yang memancarkan aura permusuhan. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu. Aku tahu kau hebat."

Kata-kata pujian bernada menyindir yang diucapkan Siwon justru malah membuat gadis itu semakin berang dan menganggap Siwon telah merendahkan harga dirinya. Dia benci harus bergantung pada orang lain. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dan menangani seorang pemuda mesum setengah mabuk sama sekali bukan masalah yang besar.

Seriangai di wajah Siwon justru semakin lebar saat Kibum justru malah berlalu pergi begitu saja setelah melayangkan tatapan penuh dendam kesumat padanya. Pemuda itu menegak minumannya hingga tandas dan kemudian meletakkannya begitu saja diatas meja yang telah utuh kembali seperti semula tanpa adanya retakan.

Dasar sial! Kibum merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa justru disaat seperti ini Kibum harus mendapati ban mobil yang dikendarainya mengalami kempes, seperti dengan sengaja ditusuk dengan benda tajam.

Kibum menendang sembarangan semua benda yang berada dalam jarak pandangannya. Dan sialnya kali ini batu kerikil yang dia tendang dengan sekuat tenaga mendarat dibelakang kepala seorang pemuda berandalan yang sedang melintas tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda berandalan itu menoleh dengan wajah meringis kesakitan bercampur kemarahan tetapi kemudian menjadi dipenuhi seringai mesum saat menyadari siapa pelaku pelemparan terhadap kepalanya.

Melihat tatapan penuh nafsu pemuda berandalan dan gerombolannya itu membuat insting pertahanan diri Kibum bekerja dengan penuh. Gadis itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Dan ternyata memang cukup mudah, gadis itu berhasil melumpuhkan dua diantara empat pemuda bertubuh besar dengan sekali hantam dan membuat ke-dua pemuda itu meringis. Sedangkan sisanya sudah pingsan tidak berdaya.

Kibum menarik nafas disela-sela udara dingin yang berhembus. Menghabisi gerombolan pemuda berandalan memang sangat tidak mudah, tubuh gadis itu dipenuhi keringat. Salah kalau gadis itu berpikir telah lolos dari cengkraman maut, rupanya seorang pemuda yang masih bisa mendapatkan kesadaran disela-sela rasa sakitnya mendapatkan sebuah balok kayu yang tergeletak begitu saja dan kemudian dengan sisa-sia kekuatan menghantamkan balok kayu itu kebagian belakang kepala Kibum saat gadis itu lengah. Tubuh Kibum terhempas jatuh ketanah dengan posisi telengkup saat kegelapan menguasai penglihatannya.

Kegelapan itu tidak sepenuhnya memudar, namun iris kedua bola mata hazelnutnya masih bisa melihat siluet seorang pemuda dan pekikan kesakitan yang membelah dinginnya malam.

To be continued!

R

E

V

I

E

W

If you don't mind?


End file.
